The First Step to Insanity
by BehindTheShadows
Summary: When Draco and Hermione are both picked for Head Students, there will be havoc. But they will find, with the help of friends, that really, they aren't as different as they seem. Please R&R!
1. New Dorms and New News

(A/N)- Okay. This is my newest fic. It's DracoHermione, but there will most likely be other pairings. I hope you like it. And please RR!

Disclaimer – Sadly, I do not own anything J.K. Rowling owns. Well, actually, I don't want to. Well, maybe. But I do own my stuff. So read it.

The First Step to Insanity

Chapter 1 – New Dorms and New News

Hermione was sitting at her desk, thinking. It was going to be an interesting year. She had just been chosen Head Girl. Harry and Ron had been happy for her, but for some reason not too enthusiastic. Maybe it was the fact that she'd be living in a different common room then them. 'Yea, that's got to be it,' she thought. As she got up and pushed her trunk from the center to the side of her room, she looked around. She liked this room. It was if you could say that. She had a bed, a dresser, a small end table and a desk. The drapes over the windows, the curtains around her four-poster bed, and the blankets on her bed, were all a deep red. 'Gryffindor red,' she said to herself. Suddenly she heard someone outside her door, and then a knock.

"What do you want, Ferret?" she said. She was in no mood to talk to her fellow Head student, Draco Malfoy.

"Uh, Granger? Can I borrow some parchment? I left most of my supplies at home," she heard a voice say.

She sighed, walked towards the door, and opened it. Draco Malfoy was standing there, a hopeful smile on his face.

"I, uh, need to owl my mum so she can send the things I forgot…" he said, with a sheepish grin.

"Fine," said Hermione, with an unhappy sigh. She rushed back into her room, grabbed a spare piece of parchment, and handed it over. They then both went back into their separate rooms.

Less than two minutes later, Hermione heard another knock on her door.

"What is it this time, Weasel?" she yelled.

"Um…never mind," she heard from the opposite side of the door.

After this, Hermione decided to go to sleep. She was tired after her day, and there were classes in the morning. As she lay in her bed, she thought about the past day. Malfoy had acted a little un-Malfoy like, hadn't he?

Draco Malfoy woke up with a grimace on his face. Today, most of his classes were with the Gryffindors, he noticed as he looked at his schedule. He got dressed, and then went into the common room. As he stepped out into the common room, he noticed Hermione.

"Why hello, mudblood…" he drawled.

Hermione, on the other hand, had woken up happy, so she ignored this comment and strolled out the door.

After breakfast, Hermione went to classes. Her second class, Herbology, was with the Slytherins.

"Oh, Harry, our next class is with the Slytherins," she said.

"Gee, wow, this has got to be the best 'first day of term' ever!" said Harry very sarcastically, which made Hermione laugh.

"Wait! Where is Ron?" she asked.

"Oh, yea, he is on his way, he was behind us a minute ago," replied Harry, looking behind him.

After they arrived at the greenhouses and were greeted by Professor Sprout, Draco Malfoy, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, strolled in late.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle! You're late! I'll be taking ten points from Slytherin for your tardiness!" yelled Professor Sprout.

Malfoy rolled his eyes before joining the rest of the class. Ron had a huge grin on his face, and he looked as if Christmas had come early.

The rest of the day was exceedingly uneventful. This all changed at dinner. As soon as everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up to make some announcements.

"Before we proceed to eat, I have an announcement or two. First, I would like to say that we will be having visitors this year. They are from the Raymont Academy of Magic. Now, most of you probably haven't heard of it before, but that is because it is a very secretive school. Their Headmistress thought it would be a good opportunity for some of her students to learn about other wizarding schools. The majority of the students will be seventh years, although there might be a few sixth years. They will be arriving in a month or two. I wasn't fully informed, but I assume there will be about 20 or 30 students. Also, this year the staff and I have decided that we will have two balls, instead of our usual one. We will still have our Christmas Ball as planned, but we are also adding a Masquerade Ball. As you know, only fourth years and up may attend. Now I advise that you eat your food, as I know it has been graciously prepared by our house elves!" said Dumbledore, all the while holding the attention of the whole school.

Hermione made a "hmph" sound at his last comment, but was very excited about what had been said. She knew that she was going to be planning these balls. Wait. She AND Draco would be planning these balls. Whatever.

After dinner, everyone went back to his or her own common rooms. Hermione and Draco walked back to theirs together, to the dismay or them both.

"So, looks like we'll be planning these balls together, my little mudblood," said Draco, catching Hermione off guard.

"I am- I- you- what?" she said, totally at a loss for words.

Draco smirked. He loved seeing her mad. It was the only time she didn't have an answer, or lost her cool. She just didn't know what to do. And he liked that.


	2. A Little Makeover

A/N – Hey! Here's the second chapter! Hope you'll like it. I'd be glad to hear any suggestions, or ideas. So please – review, review, review! And I will keep writing. Who knows? Maybe if you don't review, I won't write. Nah. But still, I'd like some reviews people!

Oh, and thanks to **lilz A.K.A lily **for reviewing!

Disclaimer – Isn't it obvious that I own all of Harry Potter and everything else J.K. Rowling owns? Well, actually, to tell you the truth…..I, um, don't. Deal with it. I know, I was also shocked when I heard.

Chapter 2 – A Little Makeover

Hermione was sitting on the couch in her common room. She was reading a book entitled _The Giver_.She was completely focused on the book, and it looked as if nothing could stray her attention from it. Suddenly, she heard a noise in front of her. She jumped, dropping her book on the floor. Draco Malfoy was sitting on the couch across from her. He had a smirk on his face.

"Well…that was interesting," he said, before getting up and stalking off into his room.

As he walked off, he heard Hermione yell 'MALFOY!'. Well, if this year wasn't going to be in good company, at least it would be fun. Once he entered his room, he thought about Hermione. "Well, she isn't that ugly. I might even say she's kind of pretty. But she's definitely not hot…no, not hot at all…" he muttered.

Hermione picked up the book, and was about to start reading. She then decided to go to visit Ginny. She couldn't handle Malfoy any longer.

"'Mione!" cried Ginny, as Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey!" called Hermione.

"Sooo…" started Ginny, as they walked up to the Girls' Dormitory, "how's Malfoy? And your room! Is it nice?"

"Malfoy's a git, that's why I came here. And my room, it's marvelous! You'll have to come and see it sometime!" said Hermione, Ginny listening avidly.

"Interesting. You're pretty lucky. I mean, look what everyone else gets," Ginny replied, looking around.

"Anyway, Malfoy's bad, huh? Well, maybe you should try to find out the reason why he's so evil to everyone. Maybe if you understood why he does it, you wouldn't dislike it as much. I mean, he's one fine guy, and I'd hate to be on his bad side," said Ginny again, with a smirk on her face.

"Ginny! You just said…Malfoy was good looking! I thought you liked Harry!" replied Hermione.

"Oh, I do like Harry. But still, Malfoy is still like, the best looking guy in the school. Even you can admit it," she dodged a flying pillow, thrown by Hermione, before she continued, "What do you think about those visitors? Do you think any of them will be hot? They'll be at both of our balls. I can't wait for it!"

"Yea, I can't either. So, any advice about Malfoy? I have to plan these balls with him, and he won't leave me alone!"

"Well, I think you should just ignore it. You know, he may act like he hates you, but I think he might subconsciously like you," said Ginny, stopping when she saw Hermione's face of horror.

"Oh, Mione, you're not that bad looking. Most guys have noticed. 'Specially Ron," she said, with a grin on her face. "But you know, you need to do something with that hair. And do you ever wear makeup?"

"Well…um, I'm not very good at putting it on, and-"

"C'mon!" squealed Ginny, pulling Hermione over to her trunk, "It's time for a makeover!"

"No!" said Hermione, resisting, but she knew she had to do it. She needed a change. I mean, she was seventeen, right?

When Hermione stepped out into the Gryffindor Common Room, she saw everyone staring at her, so she quickly rushed to the door and went back to her Common Room. When she walked in, she saw it was empty. She sat down on the couch, adding the finishing touches to a summer report. The last time she had looked it over had been a week after summer break was over, and she wanted to make sure it was perfect.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of his room, seeing a girl sitting on his couch. She looked pretty, but he couldn't see her face. Her hair was wavy, and pretty, and she was wearing blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

'Interesting…but who is she, and how did she get in?' he thought.

The girl looked up, causing him to jump. It was Hermione.

"Uh…hi Malfoy. Look, I'm busy, so please go away," she said.

All Malfoy could do was mutter an inaudible word of greetings, before he turned and reentered his room. "How did she look like that? It was Hermione. She's not supposed to look like that," he muttered to himself under his breath.

* * *

Okay, I didn't really like that chapter, at all. I wrote it differently, and then I didn't like it so I got rid of it and wrote it totally different. It's better, but still not great. It's too short. I'll try to be longer, once I get over this stupid writer's block. Sorry for not updating. As I said, I had it done, but I redid it. And my teachers. Give me homework. Too much. And don't forget, review! Yay! (And I keep starting my sentences with the word and…)

-BTS


	3. My Thoughts

Okay, this chapter is kind of like a transition chapter, hence its shortness. I'll be working on Ch. 4 shortly, but I just needed to get this out of the way. Starting now, it will all be in the characters' point of view, except not like it is in this chapter. From now on, they will be telling the story. Oh, and I know about my overuse of commas, especially in Draco's POV(point of view), but if he were actually speaking, he would be pausing where I have commas, because he's a bit hesitant when speaking about this topic. Okay…now don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 3 – My Thoughts

Draco's POV

I've had a lot…pain, and sorrow in my life. My father, he's, well now he's in Azkaban. And my mother, well, she's dead. My father got so mad when he was uncovered as a death eater that he cursed her. I'm pretty used to him doing that (although I hate it), but this time, he cursed her so badly she was in St. Mungo's for weeks. It didn't last long though. After a while, she died, giving even more reason for my father to be locked up. I always knew he was awful, but I didn't know it would lead to that. The loss of my mother was unbearable. I'd always loved her so much, and she'd always cared for me more than anything. My father, though, only cared for me as property. As his heir, his only heir. To keep the pureblood line. Hell, I'd rather marry the muggle Granger than do what Lucius Malfoy wants. You know, she's not that bad anymore. I don't know why I still torture her. Well, I can't change totally. I still need to keep up my reputation, I still hate Potty and Weasel, and I can't exist without an outlet for my anger. I'd die or something. Oh well, I'll cope. I think I'm gonna go bother Blaise.

Hermione's POV

I'm kind of undecided about this year. I was pretty sure it was going to be incredible with being Head Girl and all, but I'm not so sure anymore. Malfoy is awful. I'm not sure what to do about him. He does seem different this year, though. More, reserved…cautious, almost. I don't know. It's confusing. The other day, I saw him, just sitting, with blank expression on his face, on an armchair. He was just staring, at nothing in particular. I could see hurt in his eyes. Real hurt. And sadness. Sadness I have never seen before. I left, silently, before he noticed me. Anyway, in a couple of weeks, the visiting students are coming. One of them is a very close friend of mine. Her name is Jesabelle. Jesabelle Hopkins in full, but I like to call her Jez. We've owled each other a couple of times, and she said she'd love to help me with the balls. At least it will help me stay away from Ferret-boy Malfoy. Hmm…I guess I'd better finish my Charms essay, as it's getting late. Oh, look who just walked by, informing me that he's going to visit Zabini. I can tell he's mocking me, and he knows I don't care where he goes.

* * *

Short short short, but chappie 4 is coming! 


	4. Halloween

Okay. Chapter 4. Sorry about being so slow, but I'm really busy, and I never have enough time on my computer to finish the chapters. Hope you like this chapter. Oh, and this is my first fic, so I'm hoping for reviews.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Halloween

**Hermione's POV**

When I woke up this morning, I hadn't noticed what day it was. That is, until I looked at my calendar to see it was the day before Halloween. I gasped; glad it was early in the day. I was supposed to help with last minute decorations in the Great Hall. Well not help, directly. I was in charge of the prefects, and I was to be telling them what to do. Anyway, I got ready quickly, and then raced out my door to run into a surprised Malfoy. I suppose he had come to remind me of, as he put it, "the decorating thing". It turns out we left at the same time, so we were walking together. In silence, which was good. On the way I met Ron. He told me to meet Harry and him in the library later, when I was done.

Draco and I walked into the Great Hall. No work had been done yet. I walked over to the group of prefects. "All right, we should start with the jack-o-lanterns. It's your job to place them over there," I pointed, "while Malfoy and I start with the lights." It was tiring. When we finished, I started to leave right away.

"Mudblood," I heard someone say, and I knew very well who it was. I turned, to see Draco Malfoy standing there, my bag in his hand. "You forgot this?"

I strolled over to him, grabbed the bag, and walked away. I hurried to the library, because I was angry. I couldn't help but walk fast, because I wanted to talk to Harry and Ron about Malfoy. He was getting on my last nerve and his insults weren't helping. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and before long, I didn't know where I was.

"Oh, man, why did I have to get lost now? Harry and Ron are waiting for me! I'm so dumb, I can't believe I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" I muttered to myself, outraged that I could be so dumb. I really wanted to talk to Ron and Harry, and let off some steam, and now I didn't even know where I was!

**Draco's POV**

I was walking through the halls, wondering what I was doing. Why was I following Granger? I guess I didn't have anything better to do. It was actually fun, trying to make sure that she didn't notice me tailing her. Then I heard her muttering to herself. I laughed in my head, knowing this was the perfect chance to uncover my whereabouts.

"Talking to yourself, eh Granger? You know, that _is_ the first step to insanity," I said, smirking.

I saw her jump, and then turn around.

"No, Draco Malfoy! You are!" she bellowed. Wow. That stung. Well, a little bit.

I ceased my insults. Maybe I could be civil to her, and show her the way back to the library. I was worth a try, due to the fact that we would be in the same common room for the rest of the year. I mean, I could use a friend sometimes. When I think about my mother, I always feel so lonely. It's as if I lost everything. Which I basically did. Maybe I shouldn't be such a git anymore.

"Well, Granger, if you'd like, I can show you the way back to the library. I know where we are, and you…uh, don't," I said Well, that wasn't smooth, but what can I say. She glared at me, but started to walk towards me, which was progress. Then I started to walk towards the library, Granger in tail.

I loved the looks on Potter and Weasley's faces. They looked horrified when they saw Hermione Granger walk in with me. And their expressions were even more amusing when she gave me a little "Thank you" before walking off. I then went off to our common room, hoping to get a bit of homework done.

**Hermione's POV**

Harry and Ron didn't look too happy when I walked in with Malfoy. Oh well. We went over homework, and then Harry left because he needed to work on a new play for the Quidditch team. He had been picked captain this year. I was looking for a book on complex potions when Ron came up behind me.

"Um, Hermione, next weekend is Hogsmeade, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," he said. I think I knew somewhere in the back of my head that Ron had liked me for a while, but I never thought about it. But I knew what my answer would be anyway.

"Sure, Ron," I said with a smile. I kissed him on the cheek and walked away, back to the common room. I knew kissing him on the cheek would shock him, and looking back, I could see he hadn't moved from the spot where we were standing before. 'He'll be fine,' I thought, laughing.

**Draco's POV**

I was on the couch, reading, when Hermione walked into the room. She had a smile on her face. I was about to say something stupid to her, but I changed my mind at the last moment and went back to my book. I think she noticed, but she just went back up to her room.

The next day, I woke up rather chipper, which is quite odd for me at this point in my life. Today was the Halloween feast. I remembered about this cloak that my mother made for me, and decided to wear it. It was a normal black cloak, except it had orange around the edges of the sleeves, the bottom, and the neckline. It was perfect to wear on Halloween.I walked over to my trunk, but as soon as I pulled the cloak out, I couldn't take it anymore. I sat on the floor, against my bed, and cried. I guess I didn't notice that I had left my door open.

**Hermione's POV**

I walked into the common room. Then I heard it. It was a quiet sound, but I could tell where it was coming from. I walked over to Draco's door, to see him crying. Now that scared me. Draco Malfoy always seems like a strong person. Arrogant, but strong. And to see him breaking down, well, then it seems like the world is falling apart. I turned and was about to walk away before he spotted me, when I heard him speak.

"She loved me, you know. No one else has ever loved me like she loved me," he said in a calm voice, staring at the wall.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"My mother," he answered plainly. "I don't think I'll be attending the feast, so if anyone asks, tell them where I am," he said.

"Sure," I said hesitantly, before walking away.

I decided to go to the library to pass the time before the feast. I picked up a book and sat down. After a while I couldn't read it anymore. I couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. What was he talking about? Not too long ago I heard a rumor about his mother being dead, but I thought it wasn't true. I must have been. I can't help but feel bad for him. He obviously had a hard life. With Lucius Malfoy as a father I don't think life would be too cheerful.

I jumped when I heard someone behind me. Turning, I noticed it was Malfoy. I don't think he saw me, because he went straight over to a bookshelf. Then he sat down with a very thick book, and started reading. After a moment, he looked up. I must have been staring at him or something, because he saw me and smiled. Draco Malfoy smiled. He smiled at me, a 'mudblood'. Now that's the kind of thing you tell your grandchildren about. I went back to my book.

Every time I looked up, he was staring at me. I didn't know why. So I walked over to him.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked, because by now, I was worried. He was sitting there, staring straight ahead, not doing anything.

"Yes, fine," he said, not moving. "I'm going. I'll see you later, at the feast," he said, getting up and walking away. Being totally confused, I decided to forget about it and go back to my book.

As it turns out, he actually went to the feast. I'm pretty sure this is going to be a strange year.

* * *

Okay. Now that you're done reading, can you tell me how you liked it? Any ideas or anything like that? Just press the cute little purple button and tell me. Please?

BTS


	5. Tripping Him and Some Visitors

A/N: Okay, sorry I took so long; I've been really busy. I'm going to try to update more often and give you longer chapters. Okay, now you can read, I won't hold you up any longer.

Disclaimer: I really don't think that I own anything but my characters and my plot, but if you say so…

Chapter 4 – Tripping Him and Some Visitors

**Draco's POV**

I was on my way to double Potions with the Gryffindors, and all the while I couldn't get the past day out of my head. What had happened to me? Since when do _I_ cry? And why did it have to be at a time when _Granger_ was nearby?

Walking down the hall, staring at my feet, I was terribly confused. What was happening to me? I needed to stay strong, but thoughts of my mother where always there. I needed to forget about her, but there was no one else in my life. I was all alone, and I knew it.

Stepping through the doorway and into Snape's classroom, I heard him greet me, but I was too lost in thought to respond. I sat down, in the closest empty seat I could find, not taking in or paying attention to any of the students or the classroom around me. When I finally looked up, I saw all of the students, and Professor Snape, staring at me. Then I looked to my right to see Hermione Granger sitting beside me. I let out a cry of 'Ahhh!' and toppled out of my chair.

This seemed to cause a roar of laughter within the class, and, turning around I could see Pothead and Weaselbee were on the floor laughing. I scowled at them but this just seemed to make the laugh more. And to make matters worse, I _had_ to sit by Granger the whole class because every other seat was occupied.

Snape didn't look too amused. "Ahem," he said, and immediately there was complete silence. It all went downhill from there.

"We will be working on a project for the next two or three weeks," Snape started, "and you will be partnered up. No exceptions, if you would like to pass this year.

"I have chosen partners. Let's see, Zabini and Goyle, Parkinson and Bullstrode, Potter and Granger, Weasley and Malfoy, wait, no Potter and Weasley, Granger and Malfoy…"

Horrorstruck, I sat there. I didn't know what to do. The rest of the week flew by, and soon enough, it was Saturday.

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up late on Saturday morning, at around 10 o'clock. Today was Hogsmeade, and also, our visitors were coming in the evening. I was excited. I pulled on some loose jeans and a tight black shirt. Then I picked up a jade green sweater and rushed out. I was going alone today, because Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice and I really didn't feel like asking anyone else. Ron apologized, and promised he would meet me at noon in the Three Broomsticks.

I stepped outside into the crisp, fall air, and smiled. It was beautiful out. The ground was covered in leaves of every color. I smiled and walked into town. First, I went into Dervish and Banges, to pick up some extra parchment and a couple new books I found to be interesting. Then I sat on a bench because I wanted to read to pass the time until Ron came.

I finally saw him at half past twelve. He was hurrying down the rode, and I could see him through the window. I was sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks, and I had been waiting for half an hour. He was late. Watching him through the window, I saw him fall. He had been tripped. I leaned over to get a better view, and I noticed who had tripped him. It was Draco Malfoy.

Ron ignored him, which isn't something Ron would do. But I guess he was too busy trying to find me that he didn't care. When he strode through the door, he spotted me right away. I smiled, and he sat down next to me, ordering us two butterbeers. We started talking, and that lasted for hours. Ron seems perfect. I hope it lasts. I mean, he's always had a thing for pretty girls, and I wouldn't include myself in that category.

When we had finished, Ron wanted to walk back to the castle with me, but I decided to stay a bit longer. After watching him leave, I started wandering the streets. I couldn't get the questions out of my head. What were the visitors going to be like? Before I knew it, I was back to where I had started, so I just walked up the hill and back into the castle.

**Draco's POV**

I was sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for the visitors to come. All of the other people at my table were chattering like mad pigeons about what fun they had had at Hogsmeade. I did have fun, but I hadn't been there for more than half an hour. Not to hide the fact that tripping Weasley was the highlight of my day. It was kind of sad though how he ignored me. Yep, that definitely wasn't something I enjoyed.

Blaise poked me, because I had been staring into space a few seconds before, and I suppose he had been talking to me. I looked up.

"So, what do you think about these visitors, man? I hope there are some hot girls. I mean, there are bound to be. I mean, out of twenty or thirty people? My hopes are high, my friend, my hopes are high," he said, making Draco laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just sound like a complete idiot," I replied, a smirk on my face.

"Well…so what…" said Blaise, unable to come up with something to say.

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall opened up to Dumbledore, standing next to a pretty middle-aged witch with very curly light brown hair. She was wearing robes of scarlet.

"Attention, students!" he said, although he already had the attention of every person in the room. "This is Professor Denise Strumblent. She is the Headmistress of Raymont Academy and she and her students have gladly accepted our invitation to stay. Please make them feel welcome. Students," he said, addressing the Raymont students, "Please feel free to sit at any table you'd like, and we can start our dinners."

I looked up as the students sat down at the tables. Then I stood up. I stood a few feet away from a boy with curly long blonde hair. Numerous girls have said it's beautiful. I wouldn't describe it as _beautiful_, but it is pretty cool. It was just long enough to put into a ponytail, which is what it was in, at the moment. The boy had grey eyes, and they weren't cold, but warm and welcoming. Standing there, we were looking at each other, but a few feet apart.

"Malfoy," said the boy from Raymont.

"Maddison," I replied.

Then we pulled into a tight embrace.

I know, it isn't long enough, but I wanted to write about what happens next in the next chapter, which I've already started working on. And a cliffy, huh? Sorry, I'm not usually one for cliffhangers, but it just adds to the story! Please review, this is my first fanfic and I haven't really been getting any reviews. Only three! Except for the few who are reviewing, cookies for them. Yay! I want to know who's reading!


	6. Arrivals and Encounters

Disclaimer: Um…I don't own a lot of stuff?

A/N: Wow. I'm sorry. I took a while, didn't I? I apologize, but I've been busy. Really busy. And I didn't like this chapter, so I rewrote it until I was happy with it. I'll definitely be updating more frequently. Also, I'm not sure if people really like my story, because no one is reviewing. Maybe no one is reading. Well, either way, I'd like to know if you like my story. Anyone reading who isn't reviewing? I'd like to know who is out there, and who I'm writing for. If my story sucks, just say it. I'd really like to know. And thanks to those who did review.

**Samsung3000** – Glad to know you love it! This update is for you!

**HermioneMalfoy18** – Well, I'm trying to keep it interesting, so people will read. I hope this chapter is interesting enough for you!

* * *

Recap -_ Standing there, we were looking at each other, but a few feet apart._

"_Malfoy," said the boy from Raymont._

"_Maddison," I replied._

_Then we pulled into a tight embrace.

* * *

_

Chapter 6 – Arrivals and Encounters

**Draco's POV**

Once we parted, I said, "Well, it's nice to see you. What's it been, four years?" I smirked. Gabriel Maddison had been a friend of mine when I was younger. He was from one of the most prestigious wizarding families. He was the definition of pureblood. I hadn't seen him for a few years, since we were about fourteen or something. He used to come over the manor often, because our fathers were friends. Though I'm almost positive that his father isn't a Death Eater.

Gabriel sat down near me, although a couple of his friends went to the Gryffindor table. One was tall with sleek black hair and light blue eyes. The other was extremely tall and thin, and I mean, _bony_. He had glasses and his straight black hair went down to the middle of his ears. I couldn't say it was short, but it wasn't long either. He had a very long thin nose, although he also had a very long thin face too. Actually, I'd have to say everything about this boy was long and thin. There was only one word to describe him: _odd_. Gabe and I started to talk, and boy did we have a lot to talk about.

"Wait…" I said, after a moment. "Who is that girl?" I asked, pointing at a tall girl, who had just walked into the room.

"Oh, that's Jesabelle Hopkins. I wouldn't want to get near her right now, though, because King Arthur and I kind of pissed her off."

"Who's King - never mind. Well, she sure is pretty. And she's a Hopkins. That's a plus. I mean, they are a pretty well know pureblood family. Do you think I stand a chance with her?" I said, very fast, and obviously annoying Gabe.

**Hermione's POV**

I was starting to wonder where Jesabelle was. She told me she was coming, but I hadn't seen her walk in. There were two boys from Raymont who sat at our table. One was really very good looking. He had beautiful, super black hair, and it was really shiny. He had light blue eyes, which is unusual. I've never seen blue eyes so light before. He smiled at me, and from then on I kept my head down, staring at my plate, only looking up to check if Jez was here. The other boy was odd. He was extremely tall, and too thin. Way too thin. But he ate a lot of food! It was strange. He had black hair, and it was almost like a bowl cut, except it just wasn't. Maybe it was an inch or so too long to be considered a bowl cut. Besides, his head wasn't the right shape for it to be. He had brown eyes and he always wore a strange expression on his face. When Ron asked his name, he said it was William Arthur James Johnson. The third. You can't forget the 'third'. That was very important. Then Ron asked what we should call him, and he said to call him 'King Arthur'. He got more than a few odd looks from those sitting around him, and then the doors flew open and in walked a girl.

She was tall, and thin. She had a pretty face, and very long hair. It was brown, with quite a lot of highlights. There were black ones, very light blonde ones, and almost white ones. They were all mixed, and oddly enough, her hair looked pretty. She had blue eyes, and a nice smile, although she wasn't wearing it. She was also wearing muggle clothes. She had on loose, almost baggy jeans, a black sweatshirt, and Converse shoes. That made me giggle. Almost every head was turned in her direction.

Spotting me, she walked over. "Why are you giggling, 'Mione?" she said, obviously upset about something.

"Well, it's just those shoes. You have them in every color, but you always wear the same ones. Oh and hello," I replied. She sat down.

"Hello to you too."

Everyone at our table was staring at her. She gave them a menacing glare and they all went back to eating.

"Um, who are you?" Harry asked.

"Jesabelle Hopkins, pleased to meet you," she said, shaking Harry's hand.

I smiled. She seemed strange though. Tense.

"Um, Jez, why are you wearing muggle clothes?" I asked her.

"Stupid Gabriel Maddison, and this idiot here," she said, pointing at William, um, Arthur, um, well…King Arthur, "threw my trunk off the train before we left. They were trying to play a trick on me. But the train left before I could go get the trunk, and now someone has to go back and find it!" she said. She was obviously very angry, and I was almost afraid for King Arthur. I didn't know who Gabriel Maddison was, but luckily for him he obviously wasn't at our table.

"Forgive all who have offended you, not for them, but for yourself," said King Arthur calmly. He didn't seem to be afraid of Jesabelle's wrath, but he did seem to be quite a loony.

Eventually, when Jez calmed down, she started to be civil, and I could tell that everyone thought she was cool. The Raymont Headmistress called all of her students to follow her. I'm pretty sure she was showing them their quarters.

About half an hour later, the Great Hall was almost empty. Even Harry and Ron had left, so I decided to get up and leave. I was walking through a corridor a couple of minutes later, when I tripped. But before I could get up, I heard a voice.

"Um, do you need some help?"

Looking up, I saw the boy with the stunning black hair. My face flushed, and I'm sure he noticed. He held out his hand, and helped me up.

"Thank you," I said, looking down. I paused, but then kept going. "My name is Hermione Granger," I said, my face definitely bright red by now.

"Adrian Rosewood," he said, a smile on his face. "Well, I better be going, but I hope to see you around."

He walked away. I, on the other hand, didn't move. After about a minute, I heard a drawling voice, and, looking up, saw Draco Malfoy.

"Wow Granger, you look sunburned," he said maliciously, laughing.

"Shut up," I said, starting to walk briskly, back to the common room.

"Sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did."

"Yea, I did, but can I ask you something?"

"What?" I snapped.

"Well, um, you know that girl you were hanging out with?"

"What? Jez? What about her?"

"Well, I was just wondering, um…"

"Just spit it out! I don't want to waste more time then necessary in you're presence, you git!" I said. He was annoying me beyond reason.

"Is she, um, single?"

I almost laughed.

"Yes, Malfoy, why?"

"None of your business, mudblood."

"Oh, so we're back to mudblood, eh? 'Cause a minute ago I was Granger, and before that I was Hermione…"

"Whatever. No matter what I call you, you're a mudblood."

"You disgust me!"

"You disgust _me_!"

"You're both dimwits!"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

I turned around, and saw a boy with absolutely gorgeous curly blonde hair. It was tied into a ponytail. He had beautiful grey eyes. They were different from any other eyes I have ever seen. There was just something about them, actually something about all of him, that made my knees go weak. I kept my composure though, and stood straight up, not falling over. I would have though. I didn't move. If I did, I might have actually fallen over. But who cares. This guy, I had never seen a guy look more like an angel. Never. He was incredibly handsome. Wow.

Anyway, the boy walked over to me.

"Gabriel Maddison," he said, holding out his hand. I shook it. His touch was warm, and comforting. I then decided that this boy was perfect. Yup, he had to be. His name sounded familiar. I then realized I had read about his family in numerous books. He was a pureblood.

"Hermione Granger," I said quietly.

He released my hand, and walked over to Malfoy.

**Draco's POV**

Gabriel walked over to me.

"So Draco, I didn't think you one to annoy pretty girls. I would think you'd be snogging them. But I haven't seen you for a while, so maybe you've changed," he said, laughing.

I flipped him off, but Gabriel kept laughing.

"What makes you think she's pretty?" I said, but inside I knew she was.

"I don't know, why don't you take a look at her," he responded.

I turned around to see a bright red Hermione. She was even brighter red then before. I don't know why she was red. It was probably for some obvious reason, but I have no clue.

"Well, she looks like a bright red apple to me," I said. I don't know why I said this. It was really stupid, but it was kind of funny, I guess. I knew Gabe wouldn't appreciate it. He laughed sadly. At me though, not at what I said. We had been both been brought up to be polite and courteous to women. But for me, Hermione was different. I think it was because she had always been better at me, at everything. No matter how I tried, I was always second best.

"You know, Draco Malfoy, you are so blind sometimes," he said, walking away.

* * *

Did you like it? Please, please, please review. I do need some encouragement to write more! Oh, and my charachers for Gabriel came from a lot of different things, but a lot of him appearance wise is kind of like Heath Ledger in the Patriot, with the blonde hair and what not. But not entirely. I created him in my mind, and he kind of reminds me of Gabriel in the Patriot. Funny how the names are the same. I didn't even think of that. But I've always loved the name Gabriel. Nevermind. Just review, PRETTY PLEASE! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP:)

BTS


End file.
